


another prompt about tommy being kidnapped but this time the whole family's in on it

by Anonymous



Series: another prompt about tommy... [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Overprotective Ph1lza, Overprotective Technoblade, Overprotective Wilbur Soot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, yea another one of these here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: also it's SMP earthinspired by gay_gay_gay's prompt
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: another prompt about tommy... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046566
Comments: 47
Kudos: 497
Collections: anonymous





	another prompt about tommy being kidnapped but this time the whole family's in on it

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006562) by [Gay_Gay_Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay). 



Hello friends it is me, i'm the one who wrote the prompt about Tommy being kidnapped by Techno, and I'm here again to tell you about a new idea I've had

(i just really like the idea of overprotective obsessive siblings babying their traumatized younger siblings okay????? also parents now ig, since phils here too. maybe i have problems)

The spin on this one is that this isn't Dream SMP, it's SMP Earth

Imma put Tommy at around 14 for this 1, but you can change that if you'd like

Okay so Phil is Techno and Wilburs dad, and they all came to SMP Earth together. While there, they meet Tommy, an energetic (and a little annoying) boy who's basically a ray of sunshine in their lives. Sure, they get into their wars and spats, but none of it's serious. They all love each other

The thing is, Phil, Tech, and Wil don't exactly know where Tommy lives or who he lives with. Yeah, he lives in Business Bay with his friends, but they don't know anything about his family. They do a bit of digging and find out that Tommy lives alone. No parents or siblings, just completely alone, and he's been that way since he was pretty young. Tommy's never had a family before, and SBI are hellbent on giving him one. 

It starts out light. Phil and Techno invite Tommy to their base, Wilbur plays his new songs to Tommy, and all of them just start being weirdly nice to Tommy. There are a lot more friendly touches and shit as well. Phil will ruffle Tommy's hair, Wilbur will hug him a lot more, and Techno (while not being touchy feely like the others) will hover closer or place a hand on his shoulder (ALSO the wrapping in his cloak thing when Tommy get's scared it's just a thing Techno does I have decided this).

Tommy has noticed this and it weirds him out a little. He's never really had a family before, and it scares him how much he's starting to care about these people. He's terrified of getting close out of fear that they'll just betray him.

So, he starts drifting away from them.

This was a mistake.

SBI are panicking. Why does their Tommy not want to be with them anymore??? Did they do something??? He doesn't understand, he _needs_ them, just as they need him. He's their little boy, their little brother and baby boy. He only needs them. He only needs to rely on them. They are his _family_ , why can't he just see that?

Business Bay

That's what's keeping Tommy away from them

His little _friends_ who they just know will betray him at any moment, just like Wisp did. 

They need to save their boy, their little toms, from those disgusting brats. No one deserved him but them.

So, Newfoundland and the Antarctic Empire go to war with Business Bay. This time, however, somethings wrong. Tommy can feel it. For one, this war is completely unprecedented. Tommy hadn't seen these guys in a week or two, and hadn't pranked or stolen from them at all in a while. He can't really remember doing anything wrong to them recently. All he knew is that he woke up with a ping from his communicator stating that the factions are now enemies, and he can see Techno, Phil, and Wilbur flying closer and closer to the bay.

The other BB members are confused as well, but there's no time to think as the plane lands and Philza sends down an airstrike.

The damage is catastrophic, none of the Bay Boys being able to react quick enough to escape it. Tommy was the furthest from the blast and gets off with the least amount of damage. He was nearly knocked unconscious though. He spots one of the Bay boy's on the ground and tries to crawl over to them, only to be intercepted by one of SBI. They pick him up and carry him back to the other two, humming softly and murmuring to him, telling him to go to sleep. Eventually all three of them are surrounding Tommy, whispering sweetly to him about how much they love him, and how he's safe now. Tommy's confused, scared, and really, _really_ tired. He ends up passing out and SBI takes him to their new 'home'.

When Tommy wakes up he's very confused. He's in a little cuddle pile with the rest of SBI in a room he doesn't recognize. He doesn't have his communicator with him, and his suit has been swapped out for his classic red and white shirt. Then, he remembers everything. 

Did they just kidnap him? Tommy's panicking, practically hyperventilating as he tries to figure out the easiest method of escape without alerting the others. Unfortunately, he can't find one. He's still cuddled up with the others, and the door has a lock on it. He tries to keep his breathing steady and cries quiet as to not wake up the others. The do wake up, though, and once they see Tommy crying their hearts break. They're on Tommy in seconds, wiping his tears and cooing at him, soft praises being whispered to him as they cuddle closer to him. Tommy doesn't know what to do. He's just confused and wants to go home. When he voices these feelings, they simply smile at him all patronizingly and say:

"Oh Tommy, you _are_ home."

\----------------------------------------  
Tommy wants to leave. He wants his friends, the other Business Bay bois. He wants Tubbo. He knows they're in different factions but he misses him. He'd do anything to have his best friend with him right now.

Unfortuatly, all he has are these lunatics who baby him 24 hours a day. They treat him like a scared animal, acting as if he's fragile and needs protection. Tommyinnit is a big man and can protect himself, thank you very much.

Jokes aside, though, he's terrified. He's never felt more scared in his life. What do they want from him??? They claim that they love him and only want to be his family, but they're lying. They have to be. They want something else from him. They're probably manipulating the rest of the Bay, or maybe they just want to get Tommy dependent on them only to toss him aside and laugh in his face. Tommyinnit doesn't need family, and if family acts like this he doesn't want one either. They never leave him alone, one of them always being with him at all times.

Tommy probably starts melting into this love eventually. Not to make it super angsty but Tommy will take any kind of affection he can get. He's felt so _alone_ for so long and, even though he's still very creeped out and wants to go home, the way they treat him is nice. They act like he's the most important thing in the world, and in their eyes he is.

This can end however you want it to. Personally, I thought of two endings. 

In one, Wisp is consumed with guilt after Tommy disappears, thinking about how they left off on a bad note and how much he misses him. Wisp tries so hard to find Tommy and eventually succeeds, bringing him back to the bay and rejoining the faction. Josh kicks out Phil, Techno, and Wilbur for literally kidnapping a child and they all move on with their lives. Maybe Tommy sees them later, when he's a bit older, or maybe Dream lets Wilbur onto Dream SMP without knowing what he did to Tommy. Of course he removes him once he finds out, but it would probably cause a lot of panic for the teen, knowing that Wilbur now knows exactly where he is. Techno, Phil, and Wilbur might decide to come bring their little boy home again.

In another one, Tommy never escapes. His desperate need for any kind of positive interaction and attention pared with the others obsessiveness and overprotectiveness a very dangerous combo that leads to him being exactly where they want him. He starts referring to them as his family, whining whenever they had to leave, and becoming very clingy. Tommy _can't live without them_. Tommy finally needs them as much as they need him. 

They couldn't be happier

Their little ray of sunshine is all theirs now. And they're never going to let him go. 

Anyway I hope you enjoyed my prompt thingy, please tell me if you write a fic about this it will make me very happy okay bye


End file.
